memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Renegade54/Archive06
Archive 5 (26 Feb 2010 - 6 Oct 2014) ← Archive 6 (27 Oct 2014 - 12 Jul 2018) → Current Talk Page DEFAULTSORT Hey, whenever you're adding a new category to someone that doesn't already have a DEFAULTSORT tag, add it before the language tags and remove standard sort keys on the specific categories. Cleaner and allows easier category addition in the future. Also, the bot that adds the language tags leaves no space between them and the categories, so may as well do the same thing. :) -- sulfur (talk) 19:29, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Will do. I've been adding them to the ones that have a bunch of cats, but I've been lazy on the ones that only have a few. I'll be good and keep it consistent from now on. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:32, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Sidebar starship What problem is this edit solving? Isn't this template always used in the main namespace? - 02:41, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :No... a number of people have used it on their user pages, and it's been used on various talk pages as well. Just do a "what links here" on the template to see. I wouldn't have made the change unless there was a (perceived) need... but if you have a better solution, go for it! ;) -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:16, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek maps project Hi Renegade54. I'm Brandon, Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We're working on a new Star Trek project as part of the Wikia Fan Studio. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. This project doesn't have a partner brand involved, but it will let you be part of Fan Studio and other future projects. This Star Trek project is based around Wikia Maps, and participants will be mapping different parts of the Star Trek universe. Participants will get to help decide what we should map as well. It could be the layout of the Enterprise, or Voyager's journey through the Delta Quadrant, or even more light-hearted subjects like Captain Kirk's romantic liaisons throughout the galaxy. Whatever the participants end up deciding. The maps that the project participants create will live on Trek Initiative, plus any other community that wants to can embed them. As an active Memory Alpha contributor and admin, we think you'd be great for this project. Would you like to join? Let me know on my talk page. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 07:15, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Question about external links I've noticed you doing this copyedit on a section that I was mostly responsible for. I suppose I must have missed a memo, but is https not ok? And why? I'm puzzled why it would matter to what version of an external site people are sent -- Capricorn (talk) 19:47, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, no memo. :) To answer your question, there's nothing inherently wrong with https vs. http, and indeed, you'd *want* the secure connection for, say, financial transactions on the web. The secure connection can potentially cause problems for some people if their browser and/or firewall and/or computer aren't configured properly, so using the KISS principle, if you don't need the secure connection, don't use it. On a minor point, the icon for the https url isn't working any more for the Monobook skin, so it leaves an unsightly gap in the text when using Monobook. At some point, I (or someone else) should fix that... -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:25, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Featured article nominations The FA nomination process is currently being discussed here. Just a FYI in case you missed it in the recent changes. - 06:03, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Qwizards: Star Trek Hello! We're starting to get things ready for the Trek 50th Anniversary, and we're looking for fans of the franchise that might be interested in participating in a Star Trek-themed Qwizards, Wikia's original quiz show! As an active admin on this community, I was wondering if you had any interest in participating in Qwizards: Star Trek? If you're not sure what Qwizards is, this landing page will give you a bit more information. This would probably happen around August, so let me know what you think! Grace (profile)•(talk) 21:27, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! Just checking in to make sure you saw this :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:11, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I did, thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:12, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Forum post Feel free to have your post there, too; sometimes the more people saying the same thing helps. :) 31dot (talk) 17:00, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Take a look at it in the history... aside from wording, it's almost exactly what you said! lol -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:02, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Fine with me, just didn't want you to feel that you shouldn't have it. :) 31dot (talk) 17:08, March 31, 2015 (UTC) The situation I am like Charles Evans on the good ship Enterprise. Well, I am like him and not like him. I am like him as I am isolated and haven't learned how to live in the world of people. I am not like him in that I don't have his powers and that I have placed a value on life. A high value. I have reached the point where he and I are saying, Everything I do or say is wrong. I'm in the way, I don't know the rules, and when I learn something and try to do it, suddenly I'm wrong! I felt rage - the rage that is common to Autistics yesterday night. I have learned how to control that rage to my benefit and when not to use it. Communication is a struggle for everyone. I have come to learn that people live in "bubbles". Communication is so easy when the people you are communicating with are in the same "bubble" as you are. When a person speaks to you, who is not in your "bubble", you don't understand them. In so many ways, they are alien to you. I have read over and over again how a failure to understand the other has led to misunderstanding and to conflict. You are the Roman, I am the barbarian. Or is it the other way around? What does it matter? My world is as alien to you as your world is alien to me. When I do attempt to communicate why I do an edit, I am constantly told many negative things about how I write. I have read that I don't communicate clearly, that I am incoherent and rambling, that the pathways of my thinking are poorly laid out. One person has even stated that my posts are unreadable and refuses to read them. People can identify me in the way I write. I believe this has created a bias - a bias that they might not be aware of. I might not be attuned to the nuances of neurotypical behavior; however, I can feel when someone is negative to me. Any creature of sufficient awareness can detect negativity from another creature. It's in the way that you write. It's in the way that you phrase sentences. I have to read your words for us to communicate. The experience is excruciating. It's like walking through a dense forest at night with only the light of the Moon as my only companion. Although I would like to continue to be an editor, the truth of the matter is that there will always be misunderstanding and conflict. I can adapt to a small degree; however, for me to able to communicate like you and the other neurotypicals, well, that's impossible. We are biochemical computers ( ) with programmed software ( ). For me to communicate in a way that is not alien to you, that would require a reprogramming. This is a skill far beyond our current science and technology.Lakenheath72 (talk) 12:38, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Destructive edits? Hi, Renegade54. I notice you've recently made a few edits which seem to me like they may be destructive, on pages like Caretaker (episode) and Command chair. I'd appreciate if you could show me where policy has been changed to such an extent to allow for these changes. As far as I've been told, we're to use duplicated links if the links are in different sections from one another (owing to long pages which reference the same subjects repeatedly). Is this wrong? Also, where does policy now state that episode pages are to have small letters in the section headings, rather than using title case (which they've apparently had up to now), and please cite where it says we can veer away from quotes by inserting spaces before and after the punctuation "–", rather than copying quotes verbatim (which, up to now, I was under the impression we endeavor to do). Also, please explain why it is better to state ", and", when "and" seems to be sufficient and the comma is superfluous. I certainly don't disagree with all your many changes to those 2 pages, but I would like to learn your opinion about the points which are baffling me. I definitely appreciate your perspective on these matters. Peace and long life. --Defiant (talk) 11:49, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Also, using the four-dot punctuation (i.e., "....") definitely seems a normal formatting procedure to me (applied to end a sentence, as opposed to the more usual three dots for mid-sentence usage) and is used in such works as and . Please explain your aversion to using it. --Defiant (talk) 11:59, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure why you're terming these edits as "destructive", unless I'm misunderstanding the meaning of the word in this context. In my mind, they're just edits for stylistic consistency. :*Linking only once to another page within an article: For the life of me, I can't seem to find that policy anywhere now... I *know* I've seen written reference to that *somewhere* here at some point in the past. I'm still looking... :*Section headings: See Memory Alpha:Manual of Style#Headlines and sections. We've been using this style for years now (as has Wikipedia), but there are still quite a few articles that have remnants of the older style (in particular, "Memorable Quotes" and "Background Information" sections). I typically clean these up in conjunction with other edits. I think there's a technical reason for this header style, but I can't remember what it is. :*Quotes: We do strive to keep the content of a quotation consistent with its source, but not necessarily the formatting. In many cases, we reformat quoted text to match our formatting and layout standards on MA. This includes replacing "--" or "—" with "–", for example, or tweaking spacing for readability. And we also strive for consistency. :*Serial (or Oxford) commas: See Chicago Manual of Style, MLA Style Manual, Publication Manual of the APA, etc. per Memory Alpha:Manual of Style#Other styles. There is no universal agreement on this subject, but the consensus (in American usage, at least) is that they should be used in most cases. The long and the short of it is that serial commas aren't superfluous, and MA uses them. :*Four-dot versus three-dot ellipses: I have no real aversion to using .... to indicate missing text, as long as that's the consensus. My reason for changing it has been, again, consistency. You'll frequently find both ... and .... on the same page; I picked the three-dot version to standardize on. :One overall comment here, though; we have to decide if we really want a rule (or guideline or policy) for everything. Take the four- versus three-dot issue as an example. Barring any rule to the contrary, one editor could (rightly) claim "There's no rule saying I can't use four dots." But, assuming we started holding to this style widely, another editor could come along and say "Why are we doing it this way? Show me the policy that says that's the way we have to do it." And we wouldn't be able to. Yet we still strive for consistency... so, does every little stylistic decision require a written rule? I don't have a good answer for that, other than if there are too many rules, then a new editor will quickly be overwhelmed and frustrated. -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:52, April 20, 2015 (UTC) My intent wasn't to "term" your 2 cited edits as destructive, but simply to ask whether they were. Sorry I wasn't clear enough about that. I've found it very interesting to discuss these matters with you, and I do accept the majority of your reply (was insightful to find out about Oxford commas, used in US formatting, for example). The one point that I still have some confusion about is whether the four-dot ellipsis is acceptable, as the answer seems to be dependent on which style guide is consulted (they apparently say different things about that subject). I reckon we should leave it up to editor discretion. Thank you very much for conversing with me, regarding all this. :) --Defiant (talk) 08:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :No problem... that's one of the drawbacks of e-mail, etc... you often can't glean nuance from the text. As far as the serial commas go, I think it's interesting that the majority of the publications in the US have adopted that syntax, yet in the UK, where it apparently originated at Oxford, they do not... and true of other UK-derived countries, such as Australia, and perhaps Canada, as well. My wife recently completed her Batchelors degree after almost ten years of mostly online classes, and in the process was required to write many papers, all in MLA format. She was dinged a number of time for not using the final serial comma in a list of three or more, and so I became her proofreader (looking for other mistakes as well, of course). Thus, I developed an eye for them... heh. One example of the ambiguity that can occur if the last comma is omitted is "I'd like to thank my parents, Mother Theresa and God," which, without the comma after Mother Theresa, can be read to imply that my parents are Mother Theresa and God... most definitely not the case. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Lol. Good example, and an interesting life story about your proofreading experience. Thank you! --Defiant (talk) 17:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Translation in Romanian İ've finished the translation in Romanian, now what? --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 13:56, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Do you know when the Romanian version of Memory Alpha will be created? Now the URL http://ro.memory-alpha.org doesn’t exist… Do you know how long it will take? --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 15:42, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :I haven't heard anything back from Wikia on it since I put in the request. I'll see if I can get an answer from them. Meanwhile, feel free to continue translating pages in the current location. -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:45, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Current location being subpages here, due to the copyright issue and in case the incorrectly addressed wiki has to be deleted to fix this. - 22:28, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Right... current location is User:Josep Maria Roca Peña/Romanian translation. -- Renegade54 (talk) 01:48, May 1, 2015 (UTC) İťs been another week, what are doing Wikia? Because İ want to translate content of Star Trek into Romanian (more than only rules)… Can you tell me the link of your message to agree with the creation of the wiki, and see the process? Because İ have been waiting more than two weeks… Thanks! --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 19:30, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :I know... they're not responding to my e-mails. I'll try again. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:52, May 6, 2015 (UTC) İ can try to send a message myself to Wikia via , asking for the creation of the Romanian version. What do you think? Maybe if two users ask for this, Wikia will answer sooner saying anything. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 23:0, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :It doesn't hurt. You can mention my name and that we've already asked for this several times. If they have any questions, direct them to me. :Keep in mind that nothing is stopping you from translating any pages you want. Just keep them with the ones you've already translated, and we'll move them to the proper location once the new wiki has been created. -- Renegade54 (talk) 00:47, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :I did get a reply back from Wikia. This is their response: "We're looking into some of the setups of our custom domains right now and we will proceed and let you know when we are able to make a change in a week or two." So, I guess you'll just have to wait until they finish whatever it is they're doing. In the meantime, just keep translating pages in the same manner as you did with the others. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC) İ made you admin, but İ proposed you before this here with another question. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 17:48, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry... you posted that on *your* wall. If you wanted me to see it, you needed to post it to *my* wall or talk page, either there or here. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:01, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Can you upload the Favicon.ico on that Romanian wiki? İ cannot because İ'm on a mobile phone. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 23:12, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::If you're going to use that wiki to translate pages, the copyright must be changed, and before any translations are added. This can be done at the ro version of MediaWiki:Copyright. - 23:32, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Archduk3, can you check if this is now OK? Thanks! --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 23:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::It needs to link to the ro version of Memory Alpha:Creative Commons License, but other than that you're OK. The license doesn't have to be translated for it to have effect, so you can just copy the English version for now. In fact, if there isn't a translation at the CC site, don't translate it at all, since a small error in that could void the whole thing. - 23:51, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Wikia is planning on moving that wiki under the memory-alpha.org domain, so eventually it'll be just another language version here. JMRP, please be patient, and understand that *none* of us here on MA do this full-time, and that *all* of us here are unpaid volunteers... we do this when we have time. -- Renegade54 (talk) 02:49, May 14, 2015 (UTC) re Layla Sarakalo Uhm, I really don't like telling people to do stuff, so sorry, but in light of where we seem to have landed on that talk page, is there any chance you could actually add that info? I see it hasn't happened yet and I'd gladly do it myself, except it's pretty complicated and you seem to have a better grasp on it then I. -- Capricorn (talk) 05:04, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. I was out last week on vacation, so I haven't been online. I'll see what I can do to add that info to the article. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:51, June 1, 2015 (UTC) MA/ro licensing See User talk:Sulfur#Licensing for MA:RO -- sulfur (talk) 16:19, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Note: Wikia is now aware of this and looking into it for monobook. -- sulfur (talk) 15:09, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Sidebars Please see Forum:New infoboxen...‎‎ -- sulfur (talk) 15:09, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Admin Visit Hi Renegade54. Per this thread, Wikia would like to invite you to our office in San Francisco for a Memory Alpha admin visit. This would be the week of Monday, August 10th. Please let us know if you are interested by posting on the thread. We hope to see you there! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:39, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Renegade. Just following up here. Are you interested in taking part in the admin visit? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 04:42, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Brandon. Yes, I'm very interested and I'd love to have the opportunity to visit. Unfortunately, I'll be in Cancun all that week, so I won't be able to make it. :( I really appreciate the offer, and I hope that if Wikia ever does something like this again in the future, you'll consider inviting me again. Sorry about that... but thanks for inviting me! -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:05, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to hear it, but thanks for letting me know. Enjoy your time in Cancun! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:41, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey. Just wanted to let you know that I offered here to push the date of the Admin Visit back by a week, if need be. Not sure if that changes your availability at all but I figured I'd let you know! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:46, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Shatner dup categories... I like the idea, but one thought comes to mind... Shatner was nominated for a Razzie (and lost in 1995 and 2000) and also won two in 1990. Logically, to my mind, he should be in both categories... as a winner, and as a nominated, but didn't win. You follow my logic here? -- sulfur (talk) 15:21, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, you're absolutely right. :) I was (wrongly) assuming he was in the "nominated" category for the same one that he won, for which he's in the "won" category, and our policy has been that if an article is in a subcat of a category, they shouldn't be in the parent as well. That policy doesn't account for multiple instances of some property, so... he should be in both. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:06, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Might be worth noting that we term them "sidebars" here on MA. May also be worth linking to our category for them. In terms of the portable stuff, I'm slowly working to convert our various sidebars to the new style. It's been a fair bit of a pain on a few of them because of the clever and cool stuff we're doing. Heh. -- sulfur (talk) 13:50, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been seeing the work you've been doing... like you said, slow work, since we have lots of custom code. My question, though - and I've seen this posed by others in the forums and talk pages - is why we need to change our infoboxes/sidebars to the new style. From what I've seen, ours look just fine on mobile devices with the mobile skin. I use an Android phone, so I can't speak for other mobile OSes like iOS or Windows Mobile, but I think the new infobox look and feel is worse than our current sidbars, both on mobile and, especially, on non-mobile. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:03, September 3, 2015 (UTC) The one thing I've noticed about the new ones is that they expand on my ipad. I don't use MA on my phone, but on iOS, the new sidebars expand/compress. To be honest, I find them fairly similar to the old style. Yah, the colours are a bit different, but we can always twiddle that. Otherwise, there's not a whole lot of difference to my mind. -- sulfur (talk) 14:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Recent move Hey. Just a question. We are listing the articles in the way they were credited, right? Sony Corp. O'''f America was the way the company was credited during the TNG run. Why the move and the linkfixes? Tom (talk) 18:14, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'm going to stab at this one and suggest that it's because the proper company name is actually Sony Corp. '''of America as per their own websites and such. -- sulfur (talk) 18:19, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Yep, exactly. If we want, we can leave the links in the credits as Of rather than of so they appear as credited, and either do a redirect or a piped link to the article. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:47, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'd prefer piped links due to the oddities of the search engine here. -- sulfur (talk) 00:05, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Omnibus FA Your thoughts on this? -- sulfur (talk) 18:20, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Image source? This image your creation or taken from somewhere else? I suspect that it's got the wrong license stuff on it at the moment... -- sulfur (talk) 14:46, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:11, October 27, 2015 (UTC) FYI You have the only reference to "verbatim" on MA/en at all (on your user page, commented out), so I thought I'd let you know... Verbatim is going away... Now, according to this help page, there may be other stuff affected, but I'm not (yet) sure how much (if any) of that we have here on MA. I'll be checking today. Edit: And it appears that we have none... which is good. -- sulfur (talk) 10:13, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :My verbatim tag is now gone... I only used it during the net neutrality campaign. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:58, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :You can also delete MediaWiki:SlowdownModal... since I can't. -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Redirects You know, before reverting all my edits, you could discuss why you diagree first. Kennelly (talk) 16:40, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Before embarking on a wholesale change like this, *you* should discuss your plan and reasoning with the community. And I'm not reverting all of your edits, only some of them... primarily the ones where you stripped all categories off. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:47, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey there I sent you an email on Thursday - did you happen to receive it? Ducksoup (talk) 20:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Nope... what email address did you use? -- Renegade54 (talk) 02:09, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello from that Wookieepedia guy! Hey there! This is James, the Wookieepedia administrator whom you met this past week at Community Connect. Just wanted to reach out and put a (user)name to the face! CC7567 (talk) 10:00, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, James... good to hear from you! I'll post on your page at Wookieepedia as well so you know I saw this. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 02:11, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Markup in sidebar captions FYI... i you see it... remove it. italics, links, etc. They all break the rollover/highlight caption stuff. Just FYI :) -- sulfur (talk) 19:03, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :So all the title formatting for starships, etc. is now gone? -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:05, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Type v. type, Class or class I seem to remember either asking about or finding this years ago, but where is the concensus for using "type" over "Type" in shuttlecraft? I'm not doubting there is one, just that I can't find it now. - 23:36, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :Good question. I can't remember where or when it was decided, but I remember it was decided... of course, it could all be false memories. ;) Perhaps sulfur or someone else remembers? -- Renegade54 (talk) 01:20, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Video I assume you're testing something? - 16:45, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah... I wanted to see if this was (still) turned on here. All I did to upload it was to put the link on the page and save the page. I also wanted to see how it showed up in recent changes and if the category could be changed. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:49, September 30, 2016 (UTC) As I understand it, you need a non-admin account to really test it, and the lack of an upload log is one of the major contributing factors in not allowing these at all. - 16:56, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Tense in episode summaries Hi, Renegade54. You might want to refresh your memory about what the policies and guidelines state about the use of tense in episode summaries. At Memory Alpha:Point of view#Episode articles, it clearly says that summary sections "may be written in either present or past tense." --Defiant (talk) 08:11, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :No problem... if you'd like to revert my changes, be my guest. I was responding to a tag on the article, and rewrote the tenses due to that, and the fact that most of the other episode summaries seem to be in present tense. I have no personal preference, but I *do* prefer that we remain consistent, despite what's stated on the POV page... but again, that's a preference, not a rule. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:33, October 26, 2016 (UTC) No problem. --Defiant (talk) 15:53, October 26, 2016 (UTC) ST Beyond edits Thanks for the major edit of the ST Beyond page following my suggestion on its talk page. Much better now. Image uploads Don't forget to put details on them, Eh? :) -- sulfur (talk) 19:24, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know... One of the disadvantages of doing edits while I'm at work is that I get distracted, then forget to go back and add the details. Thanks for cleaning up after me. ;) -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:41, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Edits in Turnabout Intruder Hi -- I saw you reverted my edits on page for James Drake's character Enterprise crewman 12 to Enterprise crewman 4. I changed that due to the entry for Enterprise crewman 12 on page Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel, where James Drake's character is clearly mentioned and image present. Crewman 4 is clearly someone else. Could you explain why you reverted this change? Thebilldude (talk) 04:56, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :The link is to a redirect, USS Enterprise crewman 24, which in turn translates to Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Crewman 4. "Crewman 4" links to an explicit anchor tag on the page that is associated with the "Crewman #12" entry. We don't link directly to the section headers because if and when the headers are edited (and they frequently are), links to that modified header break. We therefor started linking to defined anchors that don't change. Initially all the headers and tags were in sync, but as a page gets modified, they're no longer the same. Try clicking on the link to see for yourself, and edit the section and you'll see the explicit anchor tag next to the section header. -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:36, December 21, 2016 (UTC) All right, seems to be a consequence of editing linkable sections. I'm not sure how to determine which section should be linked, but I'll take your word for it. Thebilldude (talk) 04:31, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Thebilldude can't see the anchors because they're using the VisualEditor, which is garbage. There is no good way for them to determine the correct link to use without turning that off in their preferences. - 04:57, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Edits for Ansata and Green Hi there -- could you provide comments as to the use of sections in these articles? Even though they are short, I think the sections themselves were appropriate, thinking about other pages about groups or characters. Thebilldude (talk) 04:48, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :While we don't have any formal rules or guidelines on when to use section headers within in-universe articles, the rule of thumb is to avoid them on shorter articles. While on longer articles they're fine, used sparingly, to break up the page a bit, and to provide a table of contents at the top, when used on short articles it tends to be visually jarring, making the article look choppy. Plus, it's rather silly to have a header for a one- or two-sentence section. Also, another rule of thumb is to suppress the ToC if the length of the article is a page or less (by using the magic word). And one other thing to keep in mind for section headers is that we use sentence case in the headers, not title case. So many things to remember... ;) -- Renegade54 (talk) 05:05, December 22, 2016 (UTC) True, it's awkward to have a section with little content. I might disagree in these cases since the content of the paragraphs is of very different time periods; they don't really go well next to each other. Additionally, I'm thinking that it would be organized if each person or organization on MA had similar sections, regardless of how much information there is (except if there's no information). However, if this is a rule of thumb used on MA, I will use it, too. Thanks! Thebilldude (talk) 13:51, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Boldly Go, Issue 7 The cover was from that link i just posted on that page. You should read that article on StarTrek.com. As for the cover, well maybe they have not gotten a new cover for it yet. Plus i was surprised too that the Boldly Go series was still going. Just read that link to startrek.com and it'll clear things up.CC-1990 (talk) 20:58, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I see what you mean. Maybe they moved the RI cover for 5 to 7 and they're doing a different RI cover for 5... who knows, we'll have to wait and see. I didn't find anything online about it yet. -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:53, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Info Is there a list of all the redirects that link to memory-alpha.wikia.com or (memoryalpha.wikia.com)? I have found that other wikias redirect here Mr Taz (talk) 16:05, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know of a way to track or enumerate incoming links, especially from other Wikia wikis. I'd be willing to bet that Wikia has a way to track links between wikis, though. -- Renegade54 (talk) 03:02, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Dedication plaque formatting The clears you are removing from these are there for a reason, mainly not everyone has the same size screen when viewing the comparison page. Why are you removing them? - 20:12, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :I'm viewing them on multiple screen sizes with all 3 skins. So far I've only found a few that do anything other than add excess blank space to the article. Feel free to put them back if you really think they're necessary. I run into excess clears all the time; for example, people seem determined to put them after gallery tags, when in reality, the gallery already inserts an implied clear. Bottom line... excess empty space on a page bugs me, and looks... amateurish. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:20, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I put clears after gallery tags in lists because too many people don't put them in at all, and monkey see, monkey do doesn't work if you leave room for the monkey to think. White space isn't consistent anymore either, I blame wikia but I'm not sure where the issue is in the CSS, if it's that at all, unless you force it with these. The inconsistency looks worse to me than an "extra" line of black space. - 20:30, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Disambig pages Try to use the barelks whenever possible on these pages. The only exception to the rule is for episodes (in which case, use the appropriate episode link). So, avoid the template on disambiguation pages please. :) -- sulfur (talk) 16:09, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :Yes mom. :P -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:14, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Zach Nichols I would like to know why Detective Zach Nichols left. Was he fired? Did he quit? And what were the circumstances? Thanks! 18:30, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :Ummm... was this meant for the Law & Order Wiki? -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:57, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Citation Hey, since you seem to still have access to Old Britain, could you add as the citation for the defeat of the Spanish Armada? --LauraCC (talk) 16:24, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :Will do. And, btw, I still have access because I'm an admin. :P -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey... Dude! What are you doing? Nimbus III inhabitants = . Right there at the top. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:32, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I just saw that... sorry! I came into the page via an anchored link, so I didn't see the notice until I saved and went to the top of the page. :( -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:34, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Law & Order Wiki Hi, I have done a bit of work on Law & Order lately. # Updated and filled out the Chicago series pages. # Updated the Law & Order: LA Pages. # Updated the Law & Order: UK pages. # Updated the Russian L&O pages. # Updated the French page. # Added screenshots to all the L&O, SUV and CI season pages. # Made new episode pages if they were missing. I do have screenshots of most of the Russian episodes, if you want me to add them (like the French ones), let me know. Wmulder (talk) 21:34, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Nav There's enough crap up there pointing outward from the site that we don't have to add to it. If you really think we need to link to the twitter RSS feed, do it on the MA:SM page, not the nav. - 18:09, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :The whole idea of the twitter feed is to drive traffic *back* to the site for people that have subscribed to the feed. I really don't see that a link to our twitter feed to give people a convenient way to subscribe would be a problem, especially since people going there would most likely be intending to subscribe then return. You *really* don't need to be so damn hard-nosed about every change, and it's not like I'm a newbie, I've been editing here for something like 13 years now. If you want to discuss a change, then start a discussion, don't just unilaterally make a decision on your own. -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:51, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Mem' Alpha API Keys(?) Hi there, am getting a little confused, in finding some relatively straightforward info, I've emailed the 'admin' email outlined in the contact page of Mem' Alpha, also posted (in General Forum) I believe, was almost going to try the 10 Forward area then I thought I would try this first.. As you can see at the link, when someone offered that I contact the 'main Fandom' - even though I figured it's more to do with MA and not a General area such as that, as many Fandoms' at Wikia do supply the API keys, I took the advice and posted there also, still with no resolve nor answer. The following is what I have posted & emailed to the respective places. TIA. API Keys for ST Memory Alpha Hi, guess this has been asked before though I could not find a definitive answer anywhere.. simply put; why is the API disabled? Is there permission from paramount/viacom/startrekfranchise to use and display the information, but limited? '' Is there any chance of getting even limited access to the API'', even if it means using authentication as I wanted to have someone make a plugin (for a bot) that retrieves info from MA to discord TIA nb: The 'STAPI' is too limited for what I'm looking for. Edit: I am certainly not an 'expert' or anything like it, but am curious as it's certainly not for commercial use that I'm seeking and since a recent comment by a 'sulfur' below The contents of Memory Alpha are licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Non-Commercial (CC BY-NC) license. Because this license does not allow commercial reuse, it is incompatible with the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL) and with the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike license (CC BY-SA), and material from the site cannot be copied into projects that use the GFDL or CC BY-SA. This distinction makes Memory Alpha a "sister project" of the primarily CC BY-SA based (formerly GFDL-based) Wikia project. Memory Alpha is cited as a source by academic journals, scholarly studies and books as well as Star Trek-universe novels and reference works I checked there and still confused and would like clarification. Thank you for your time, LLAP Gemma0z (talk) 10:20, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :And, pray do tell, did you also contact Wikia about this? And what did they say in response? :Though, I seem to recall (possibly incorrectly) that the API keys were turned off because the data is NOT able to be used in such a manner due to the different license that MA falls under. -- sulfur (talk) 10:25, July 6, 2018 (UTC) As stated above, have had no response from anyone. Gemma0z (talk) ::It's my understanding that the API keys are off so MA isn't used in wikia's commercial use of content. That's their super helpful way of filtering out our content from the rest. - 11:25, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :::If I remember correctly, there are (or were) a couple other Wikia wikis using the CC-BY-NC license in addition to MA. I wonder if their APIs are disabled as well? -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:28, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Here's the response (in json format) to a call to the MA API: ::::type "ApiNonCommercialOnlyException" ::::message "Forbidden" ::::code 403 ::::details "API access to this wiki is disabled because its license disallows commercial use outside of Wikia." ::::trace_id "5a28c7de-447c-4123-adee-d0545f43096c" :::So it would appear that Archduk3 is correct. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:36, July 6, 2018 (UTC) I'm really after a definite answer, while I do appreciate your time, perhaps you could point me in the direction of another admin (as even the above via the Wikipedia etc..) quite in-depth, but once again it is for 'non commercial use' it's all very confusing for sure, just a lot of jargon (to me) but really want it cleared up, as it could also help many other Star Trek fans that are interested and are non commercial users Also as stated in my query, the person I'm hoping to help me with (the bot/cog - as the bot is already functioning, this would have been an addition..) gave me the wording that was >> "..Is there any chance of getting even limited access to the API, even if it means using authentication as I wanted to have someone make a plugin (for a bot) that retrieves info from MA to discord" As was also thinking surely the STAPI has some sort of 'limited access'? as well Gemma0z (talk) 19:04, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :::You've received replies here from three of the most senior admins here (sulfur, Archduk3, and me), and you're certainly welcome to seek another opinion, but I really don't know who to point you to other than the Wikia staff themselves. The non-commercial aspect stems from our original CC-BY-NC license under which MA was founded, and which carried over to Wikicities (now Wikia) when we moved from our former web hosting provider. Because of the CC-BY-NC license, unlike most of the other Wikia wikis, Wikia apparently determined that the best way to insure non-commercial use of MA was to lock out potential commercial users (and by extension, non-commercial users) by disabling the API that's normally available on Wikia wikis. Wikia is in control of that, not the MA admins; to be honest, we have very *little* control over anything here any more other than content, and, to a certain extent, formatting. -- Renegade54 (talk) 00:06, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :Hi again and I had taken BertH's advice by contacting the main Fandom Wikia API Keys for ST Memory Alpha It's apparently taking a long time and have finally had a response email - stating they are looking into it. :Merely double checking, as it would also possibly be of interest to many. (I will post any outcome on my page) perhaps then. :Thanks for you input - your last answer gives me more to go on. LLAP -- Gemma0z (talk) 07:33, July 12, 2018 (UTC)